


Birthright story: Rite of Passage

by white_tiger



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Origin Story, Rites of Passage, different timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: A story for fathers day set in the world of birthright written by TheTrueFro who lets me play with the characters sometimes. Salem in Bellatrix's home time line gives her a Rite of Passage.





	Birthright story: Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTrueFro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/gifts).



Rite of Passage

 

[Chrona’s home Timeline: Chrona age ten; Woods outside of the city]

Salem sat on top of a cliff, listening to the sounds of his goddaughter assemble her hunting rifle behind him; hearing the last click of her prep Salem turned. Standing there grim faced holding a hunting rifle was ten-year-old Bellatrix, Salem nodded approval of how fast and safely she had put together her rifle. Bellatrix stood a touch taller at his nod, her hunting out was something she had chosen herself and the proper gear was something else that made Salem proud; ten years he had spent raising this girl since shortly after Salem had brought her into this world.

[Ten years ago: Battlefield]

Salem carried the heavily pregnant Amber into a waiting medical transport; behind him the battle still raged Mother Nature screaming bloody murder as she attacked the ones who had attack her Pregnant wife. Salem did not even glance at the front for the transport, Talon did not need any orders hitting the gas at once, Salem’s other Agents in the battle providing a path and covering them. Salem started treatment as they drove for his medical safe house at full speed.

“Clockworth.” Amber started. “Up Grade stay still I need to focus, both you and the child are in danger.”

“Clockworth, if… If it comes to it, save my daughter no matter what.” Amber was sounding weaker by the moment.

“Talon radio ahead, have them prep the Limbo room and get as much of the need blood type ready… Also disregard any laws you need to but pick up the pace.” Clockworth ordered, The only sound was Talon radioing ahead and the rev of the engine as the transport went even faster.

‘Fuck.’ Salem thought as he finished removing the clothes around the wound and patching the largest wound.

The damage was far worse than it had seemed, it had damaged the sac surrounding the Fetus and several arteries; either one he could fix, but not both with the supplies and time he had. Amber sharp despite her pain noticed the pause.

“Save her.” Amber ordered, Salem removed his mask ignoring the blood now staining it.

“You’re certain, you can always have another.” Salem offered, but he could see her answer.

“Save your god daughter Salem Lunaire.” Amber ordered, Salem nodded. “I am sorry, go quietly into the night.” Salem answered before drugging her.

“Talon, you can slow, and tell them to cancel the limbo room, prep the Womb instead… and order the prep for a pyre.” Salem called out as he went to work his mask laying forgotten at his feet as he worked to save at least one of the two lives.

“…Of course, Salem. We will make sure that she is properly avenged and that her daughter knows her mother’s bravery.” Talon replied before radioing ahead.

[Back in the woods.]

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, there is no shame is waiting. You do not need to rush into this war, no matter what those fools say you are my goddaughter and as such you should only move when you are ready.” Salem asked, Bella looked him in the eyes and he saw Amber on her death bed staring at him again.

“I have made my choice I am ready, and I can’t stand by while you, Mama Nyx and the others risk your lives.” Bella answered, Salem smirked.

“Amber would be proud of you, go bring us back dinner, radio when you have tagged, and field cleaned your prey.” Salem ordered, pretending to not see the few tears in his goddaughter’s eyes as she saluted and jogged away. 

His phone rang with a ringtone that he despise, sticking his mask on he answered the call.

“Mother Nature.” Salem greeted, keeping his tone civil, cold but civil for Nyx’s sake.

“I heard what you are planning on doing Clockworth.” Mother Nature growled, Salem rolled his eyes, she had never forgiven him over him saving Bella over Amber.

“I am planning many things Mother Nature you will need to clearer.” Salem responded, the growl on the other line told him that she was not playing.

“You are having Bellatrix kill and gut an animal! What your agents aren’t enough you need to drag kids into this?” Salem felt his eyebrow start to try and twitch.

“Mother Nature unlike Knockout I take my role as a mentor properly, look at how good Tempest was compared to how good you were when you started.” Salem reminded her, the silence on the other side made it clear his point struck a nerve.

“Also, you forfeited the right to have any say in how I raise Bella when you gave her to me claiming you could not stand the sight of the thing that killed Upgrade.” “I-” “No matter how much Nyx pesters I won’t simply let you waltz back into Bella’s life, when you have proven you can be a decent mother figure around her I will listen to your opinions until then don’t tell me how to raise my goddaughter mother nature.” Salem hung up not letting her respond, abandoning your child was something he would never forgive.

###

[Hours later]

Bella knelt before the deer staring at the blood soaked knife in her hands, the smell of blood was heavy in the air; the Deer had been field dressed so all the important parts food wise were now stored in bags her godfather had made. She remembered signalling that she was done, but after that it had hit her; this deer was dead because of her a death that she had knowingly caused.

A slight sound behind her had her snapping out of her stupor, rifle up and aimed before she realised she was moving; her godfather stood there with a proud smirk. She set the safety and placed her rifle down, noticing that the gun now had blood on it she reached down to wipe it off only to see the blood on her hands.

“The first one is never easy, better you learn what it means to take a life now than in the field where a mental breakdown can be your end.” Salem said as he came close and pulled her into his chest with one arm.

“You did better than me, I threw up my first kill; granted that was a person I thought was helping me but still you did good Bella.” Salem praised, pride swelled in her chest even as the tears she had not noticed before kept falling.

“D-Does it get easier?” Bella hiccupped slightly, she felt and heard Salem hum as he thought. “In some ways yes in some no. You won’t know until it happens, but never lose the sense of waste you feel now; a life is not something that should be taken lightly.” Salem answered.

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up and get this prize out of here. Talon will complain if we are late bringing back the dinner.” Salem ordered, Bella smiled and accepted a cloth when offered and used it to wipe her tears and the blood off.

###

[two hours later Salem’s main safe house.]

Nyx entered the building very aware of the fact she came alone, Lily had refused to attend and was not speaking with Nyx right now over her siding with Salem on the matter of Bella’s right of passage. Talon called a greeting to Nyx from where she was carving the Deer into choice cuts for Salem to cook, the room had all of Bella’s teachers and friends taking a break from the tension of the on going war to relax and remember the things worth fighting for. Nyx spotted Clarie staring at Talon as she carved the deer, her drink seemingly forgotten in her hand.

“You are ogling her, just go tell her you want a piece of her tight ass.” Nyx teased Clarie, who looked at her with a straight face but Nyx could see the slight blush.

“I do not like Deer rump the ribs the commander makes are much better, also was not ‘ogling’ I was insuring that she is not messing up the cuts by insisting on using her claws.” Clarie countered, Nyx grinned widely.

“So you’re a tits girl? Damn I owe Raptor twenty, I thought for sure you were like me and liked a fine piece of ass.” Nyx skipped away before she could counter or attack her.

“Mama-Nyx!” Nyx spun and tackled the excited girl spinning her around making the girl laugh.

“Hey there Bells, saw the prize, nice work good twelve-point buck.” Nyx praise her step-daughter.

“Thanks, I got lucky.” Bella tried to play it off, only for Long-Shot to walk up with Saber.

“Luck my ass, Salem showed us the body cam footage, you tracked that thing for an hour ignoring other smaller prey.” Long-Shot praised, Saber nodding along with her girlfriend.

“Bells this is your big day no need to down play it.” Nyx scolded lightly hugging her stepdaughter.

“Come on Shelly and Salem should have some choice pieces ready by now, and of course the hunter get’s first bite.” Nyx said pushing Bella towards the kitchen, Saber smirking.

“You just want some food.” Saber remarked Nyx shrugged and did not deny it.

When they entered the kitchen they found Salem loading a serving plate with BBQ and Sheldon cooking away as Talon brought in more cuts. Salem looked up and reached into his coat and pulled out a long thin box, Talon stopped dead in her tracks and Sheldon paused in his cooking to look up; the rest of the Agent following food smells and Bella all perked up and the sight of the box.

“What is that?” Bella asked, Nyx grinned widely. “It is your rite of passage gift from your father and his amazing agents!” Nyx proclaimed grandly.

“Open it.” Salem ordered handing the box to bella.

Nyx watched with pride as her Stepdaughter opened the box and pulled out an Egyptian dagger, the blade was leaf shaped with a Damascus ladder pattern. The solid Sheath and belts were lined with symbols of Egypt along with Bella’s full name in a cartouche running down the sheath, the hilt was very odd for it’s style. Made of bone with inlays of metal and a paracord wrapping even with the Egyptian symbols it did not seem to match the rest of the blade unless you knew what it was. The bone was freshly treated using a method Sheldon made to turn the femur of the Buck Bella brought down into a workable handle material, the inlays were made from spent ammo casings from Bella’s training and the rope was from her survival training at the hands of Talon.

“All Agents were something Egyptian, so we figured what better gift than something to show you are one of us.” Nyx explained.

“Yeah boss man over there decided on a knife and we kept it from being a boring piece.” Talon expanded.

“I am sure you will use it well Bellatrix.” Salem told his stepdaughter who blinked away a few tears.

“Enough water works, time to eat!” Talon yelled, making Nyx smirk and urge Bella forward who smiling went forward to get the party started.

**Author's Note:**

> Well isn't that touch Salem bonding over killing.


End file.
